Power levels by arc/Dragon Ball Z
Dragon Ball Z Frieza Arc Part 1 - Saiyan Saga *Goku (start): 416 **(Full Power; Weighted Clothing): 334 **(After Death): 924 **"What-if form" Kaio-ken: 832 *Piccolo (start): 408 **(Full Power; Weighted Clothing): 322 **(;Special Beam Cannon): 1,440 *Gohan (start): 1 **(Hidden Potenial Release): 1,440 *Krillin (start): 206 *Yamcha (start): 177 *Tien (start): 250 *Chiaotzu (start): 130 *Raditz: 1,500 **(;Holding Back): 1,200 **"Never Displayed" Great Ape: 15,000 **(;Injured): 1,000 *Raditz (Soul): 1,800 **"Never Displayed" Great Ape: 18,000 **(After Training): 3,000 ***"Never Displayed" Great Ape: 30,000 *Goku (Post-King Kai training): 8,001 **(Suppressed): 5,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 16,002 **Kaio-ken x3: 24,003 **Kaio-ken x4: 32,004 *Piccolo (Post-Training): 3,500 *Gohan (Post-Piccolo training): 2,800 **(Hidden Potential Release; against Vegeta): 15,000 *Krillin (Post-Kami training): 1,770 *Tien (Post-Kami training): 1,830 *Yamcha (Post-Kami training): 1,480 *Chiaotzu (Post-Kami training): 610 *Yajirobe (Post-Kami training): 970 *Vegeta: 18,000 **(Suppressed): 15,000 **Great Ape: 180,000 *Nappa: 4,000 **(Calm/Thunder Armor): 7,000 *Saibamen: 1,200 Part 2 - Frieza Saga *Goku (Start): 90,000 **Kaio-ken x2: 180,000 **Kaio-ken x3: 270,000 *Gohan: **Start: 2,800 **(Unlock Potential): 18,000 **(Zenkai + Unlock Potential full): 200,000 **(Second Zenkai): 230,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Second Form Frieza): 900,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Third Form Frieza): 1,100,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. True Form Frieza): 40,000,000 *Krillin: **Start: 1,800 **(Unlock Potential): 13,000 **(Unlock Potential full): 75,000 *Vegeta: **(Suppressed; vs. Cui): 15,000 **(First Zenkai): 24,000 **(Second Zenkai): 30,000 **(Third Zenkai): 250,000 **(Fourth Zenkai): 2,400,000 ***"What-if form" Super Saiyan: 120,000,000 **(Fifth Zenkai): 3,000,000 *Frieza (anime): **First Form (Suppressed; vs. Nail/Vegeta): 265,000 **First Form (Full Power): 530,000 **Second Form: 1,060,000 ***(Suppressed; vs. Piccolo w/ Weighted Clothes): 950,000 **Third Form: 2,120,000 **True Form ***1% Power: 1,500,000 ***2% Power: 3,000,000 ***3% Power: 4,500,000 ***10% Power: 15,000,000 ***50% Power: 75,000,000 ***70% Power: 105,000,000 ***100% Full Power: 150,000,000 ****Long-awaited for 100%: 225,000,000 ****(Losing Power): 120,000,000 *Frieza (manga): **First to Third Form: *Same as Frieza (anime) **True Form ***1% Power: 1,200,000 ***3% Power: 3,600,000 ***10% Power: 12,000,000 ***50% Power: 60,000,00 ***70% Power: 84,000,000 ***100% Full Power: 120,000,000 ****Long-awaited for 100%: 180,000,000 ****(Losing Power): 90,000,000 *Cui: 19,080 **(Holding Back): 18,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Zarbon: 23,000 **Monster: 30,000 *Appule: 3,000 *Napple: 2,300 *Dende: 10 **(Unlock Potential): 100 *Nail: 42,000 *Captain Ginyu: 120,000 **"Never Displayed" Maximum Power: 240,000 **Goku: 33,000 *Burter: 90,000 *Jeice: 85,000 *Recoome: 71,000 **(Suppressed; vs. Vegeta): 40,000 *Guldo: 11,850 *King Vegeta (Genocide of the Saiyans): 11,000 **"Never Displayed" Great Ape: 110,000 *Bardock (Genocide of the Saiyans): 9,000 **"Never Displayed" Great Ape: 90,000 *Piccolo: **(Post-King Kai training): 54,500 ***Super-Namek: 1,200,000 ****(Full Power; Weighted Clothing): 960,000 *Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 **Kaio-ken x10: 30,000,000 **Kaio-ken x20: 60,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 ***(Holding back until wish is granted): 130,000,000 ***(;Super Kamehameha): 225,000,000 *Tien (Post-King Kai training): 140,000 **Power Up: 280,000 *Yamcha (Post-King Kai training): 65,000 *Chiatozu (Post-King Kai training): 10,000 Garlic Jr. Saga *Gohan: 600,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Salt/Mustard/Spice): 1,000,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Spice/Vinegar): 3,000,000 **(Hidden Potential Release; vs. Garlic Jr.): 5,000,000 *Krillin: 2,500 **Unlock Potential: 100,000 *Piccolo: 90,900 **Super-Namek: 2,000,000 ***(;Kami weakend): 1,200,000 *Garlic Jr (Makyo Star power up). 1,070,000 **Super Makyan: 1,500,000 *Spice (Makyo Star power up): 714,000 **Super Makyan: 1,000,000 *Vinegar (Makyo Star power up): 571,000 **Super Makyan: 800,000 *Mustard (Makyo Star power up): 450,000 *Salt (Makyo Star power up): 400,000 *Vegeta: 3,200,000 Androids Arc *Goku (start): 4,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 200,000,000 **"What-if form" Super Saiyan 3: 1,600,000,000 *Future Trunks (start): 3,500,000 **(Suppressed): 5 **Super Saiyan: 175,000,000 *Vegeta (start): 4,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 200,000,000 *Piccolo (start): 181,800 **Super-Namek: 4,000,000 *Krillin (start): 100,000 *Tien (start): 200,000 *Yamcha (start): 65,000 *Chiaotzu (start): 13,500 *Mecha Frieza: 2,800,000 **10% Power: 28,000,000 **50% Power: 140,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 100% Full Power: 280,000,000 *King Cold: 10,000,000 **"Never Displayed" First Form: 5,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Third Form: 20,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 1% True Form: 11,900,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power: 1,190,000,000 *Frieza (In Hell): 2,800,000 **"Never Displayed" 100% Full Power: 280,000,000 *Goku (Post-Training): 6,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 300,000,000 ***(Heart Virus): 50,000,000 *Vegeta (Return to Earth): 6,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 325,000,000 *Piccolo (Post-Training): 5,000,000 **Super-Namek: 110,000,000 **Super Namek: 500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 350,000,000 *Tien (Post-Training): 7,000,000 *Krillin (Post-Training): 600,000 *Yamcha (Post-Training): 520,000 *Chiaotzu (Post-Training): 30,000 *Android 19: 70,000,000 **Kamehameha energy absorbed: 80,000,000 **Goku's energy absorbed: 82,500,000 **Super Saiyan Vegeta's energy absorbed: 110,000,000 *Dr. Gero (Android 20): 80,000,000 **Yamcha's energy absorbed: 80,090,000 **Photon Bomber absorbed: 90,510,000 **Piccolo's energy absorbed: 110,510,000 *Android 18: 400,000,000 *Android 17: 500,000,000 *Android 16: 850,000,000 *Cell (start): 100,000,000 **Imperfect (Alternate Future Trunks and Gingertown population drained): 400,000,000 **Imperfect (Piccolo's arm, Nicky Town, Basil Airport, and Chazke Village population drained): 800,000,000 **Semi-Perfect: 1,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 19,400,000 **Super Saiyan: 970,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,455,000,000 ***(;Final Flash): 5,820,000,000 **"Never Displayed": 3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 2,910,000,000 *Future Trunks (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 38,000,000 **(Suppressed; in Vegeta's presence): 17,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 850,000,000 ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 1,275,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 1,900,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 2,850,000,000 **3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 5,700,000,000 ***Inexperienced Power Up (first time): 8,550,000,000 ***Inexperienced Power Up (continued): 12,825,000,000 ***Inexperienced Power Up (again): 19,237,500,000 *Goku (Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000 **3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 ***(After Battle with Cell): 3,600,000,000 **"What-if form" Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan power: 2,500,000,000 **Super Kaio-ken: 10,000,000,000 *Gohan (Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; pacifist): 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 3,383,000,000 *Vegeta (Cell Games): 86,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 4,300,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 6,450,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 12,900,000,000 *Future Trunks (Cell Games): 82,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 4,100,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 6,150,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 3rd Grade Super Saiyan: 12,300,000,000 *Piccolo (Cell Games): 42,000,000 **Super-Namek: 924,000,000 **Super Namek: 4,200,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,940,000,000 *Krillin (Cell Games): 650,000 **Unlocked Potential: 26,000,000 *Tien (Cell Games): 38,000,000 **Power Up: 76,000,000 *Yamcha (Cell Games): 640,000 **Power Up: 1,280,000 *Cell (Cell Games): 110,000,000 **Full-Power Perfect: 5,500,000,000 ***(Suppressed; after attaining Perfect Form): 1,400,000,000 ***(Suppressed; vs. Vegeta): 3,700,000,000 ***(Suppressed; vs. Trunks/Goku): 5,000,000,000 ****2nd Grade Perfect: 7,500,000,000 ****3rd Grade Perfect: 15,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Cellin: 840,000 **2nd Grade Perfect: 8,250,000,000 **3rd Grade Perfect: 16,500,000,000 **Power-Weighted Perfect: 22,000,000,000 **Super Perfect: 11,000,000,000 *Gohan (Cell Games; true power): 120,000,000 **Full-Power Super Saiyan: 6,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 12,000,000,000 ***(;Weakend): 6,000,000,000 *Mr. Satan: 180 *Cell Jrs.: 5,000,000,000 *Pikkon: 7,500,000,000 **(Weighted Clothing): 6,000,000,000 ***Burning Shoot: 12,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Burning Shoot: 15,000,000,000 *Cell (After Death): 5,900,000,000 **Full Power Perfect (Suppressed; attacking Goku): 5,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Perfect: 11,800,000,000 *Frieza: 30,000,000 **10% Power: 300,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 100% Full Power: 3,000,000,000 *King Cold: 10,000,000 *Burter: 2,900,000 *Jeice: 2,850,000 *Recoome: 2,710,000 *Guldo: 451,000 *Olibu: 500,000,000 Trunks' Future *Future Trunks (past; before Gohan's death): 80,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,000,000 *Future Gohan: 3,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 175,000,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 200,000,000 *Future Dr. Gero (Android 20): 80,000,000 *Future Android 17: 380,000,000 **(Suppressed): 190,000,000 *Future Android 18: 280,000,000 **(Suppressed): 190,000,000 *Future Trunks (three years after Gohan's death): 2,400,000 **Super Saiyan: 120,000,000 *Future Trunks (heading to the past): 3,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 175,000,000 Majin Arc *Goku (manga) / (anime; holding back): 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 40,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 120,000,000,000 **(;Super Spirit Bomb): 2,000,000,000,000 *Goku (anime): 10,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 1,000,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 4,000,000,000,000 **Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 12,000,000,000,000 *Vegeta (start): 90,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 6,750,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 *Vegeta (Majin boost): 100,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 5,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 7,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 10,000,000,000 ***(Majin's Awakening): 12,000,000,000 ***(;Final Explosion): 20,000,000,000 *Vegeta (anime; Majin boost + Zenkai): 9,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 475,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" 2nd Grade Super Saiyan: 712,600,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 950,000,000,000 *Goten (start): 5,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 *Trunks (start): 5,500,000 **Super Saiyan: 275,000,000 *Gohan (start): 70,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 3,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 7,000,000,000 *Piccolo: 50,000,000 **Super-Namek: 1,100,000,000 **Super Namek: 5,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Super Namek - Full Potential: 230,000,000,000 *Krillin: 1,900,000 **Unlocked Potential: 76,000,000 *Yamcha: 1,800,000 **Power Up: 3,600,000 *Videl (start): 185 *Videl (post-training): 225 *Videl (completed training): 200,000 *Eastern Supreme Kai: 7,000,000,000 **Kibito Kai: 15,000,000,000 *Kibito: 60,000,000 *Majin Spopovich: 235 *Majin Yamu: 240 *Majin Pui Pui: 2,500,000 *Majin Yakon: 70,000,000 **(w/ Super Saiyan energy): 140,000,000 *Majin Dabura (regular): 1,750,000,000 *Majin Dabura (meditation): 3,500,000,000 **(;Holding back): 70,000,000 **Demonic Will: 7,000,000,000 *Babidi: 3 *Fat Buu: 35,000,000,000 **(;After being Awakened): 10,000,000,000 **(;Fighting Majin Vegeta): 15,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" (;True Power): 220,000,000,000 *Gotenks (first fusion): 300,000,000 **Skinny: **Fat: **Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 *Goten (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 10,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 *Trunks (Hyberbolic Time Chamber): 10,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 500,000,000 *Dabura: 3,500,000,000 *Gohan (Z Sword trained): 400,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 40,000,000,000 *Gotenks (Hyperbolic Time Chamber): 600,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 30,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 60,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 240,000,000,000 *Good Buu: 10,000,000,000 *Evil Buu: 25,000,000,000 *Super Buu: 220,000,000,000 **Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed: 465,000,000,000 **Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 226,000,000,000 **Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks absorbed: 646,000,000,000 **Piccolo absorbed: 225,000,000,000 **(;Inside self): 10,000,000,000 ***Giant Form: 100,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Cell absorbed: 252,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Frieza absorbed: 260,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Frieza and Cell absorbed: 292,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Vegeta absorbed: 230,000,000,000 **"What-if form" Tien and Yamcha absorbed: 220,085,500,000 *Ultimate Gohan: 420,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 21,000,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 42,000,000,000,000 *Tien (Post-Training): 85,000,000 **Power Up: 150,000,000 *Chiaotzu (Post-Training): 135,000 *Vegito (anime): 1,500,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 75,000,000,000,000 **''"Never Displayed"'' Super Saiyan 2: 150,000,000,000,000 **''"Never Displayed"'' Super Saiyan 3: 600,000,000,000,000 **''"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 1,800,000,000,000,000 *Vegito (manga): 600,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 30,000,000,000 *Kid Buu (manga): 130,000,000,000 **Huge Buu: 746,000,000,000 **(;Messing Around): 15,000,000,000 **(;Trying): 38,000,000,000 *Kid Buu (anime): 13,000,000,000,000 **Huge Buu: 746,000,000,000 **(;Messing Around): 15,000,000,000 **(;Trying Harder): 1,100,000,000,000 **(;Trying): 3,950,000,000,000 *Southern Supreme Kai: 100,000,000,000 *Northern Supreme Kai: 8,000,000,000 *Western Supreme Kai: 7,500,000,000 *Grand Supreme Kai: 35,000,000,000 *Frieza: 130,000,000 **10% Power: 1,300,000,000 ***Majin: 1,443,000,000 **"''Never Displayed" 100% Full Power: 13,000,000,000 *Perfect Cell: 126,000,000 **Full Power Perfect: 6,300,000,000 ***Majin: 6,993,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Perfect: 12,600,000,000 *King Cold: 10,000,000 *Dr. Gero: 80,000,000 *Recoome: 2,710,000 *Burter: 2,900,000 *Jeice: 2,850,000 *Guldo: 451,000 *Goku (finale): 90,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: 36,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 108,000,000,000 *Vegeta (finale): 90,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 4,500,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 2: 9,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan 3: 36,000,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Full Power Super Saiyan 3: 108,000,000,000 *Goten (finale): 30,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 1,500,000,000 *Trunks (finale): 30,000,000 **"Never Displayed" Super Saiyan: 1,500,000,000 *Krillin (finale): 1,100,000 *Yamcha (finale): 960,000 *Pan: 1,000,000 *Bra: 100,000 *Uub: 80,000,000 **"Never Displayed" True Power: 130,000,000,000 Category:Power levels by...